Miau y Cola
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus Snape, consiguió una novia perfecta. Sin embargo su curiosa novia maulla, se lame el cuerpo y toma leche.


Bien, esto no sé qué es y espero que aunque sea genere críticas (buenas o malas). Mis saludos y besos.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

1 .- _¿Miau?

* * *

_

Todos conocían a la gata Norris. Todos conocían a Snape, el profesor de pociones. ¿Pero todos conocían, lo que una vez existió entre ellos? Aún en las navidades, en Halloween y en primavera, ese cuento no desaparecía de las bocas de quienes; habían presenciado ese momento único como ningun otro.

La cita entre Norris y Snape. Una gran cantidad de pelo y un corazón roto. ¡No era de extrañarse, la razón por la que Snape no salía con nadie! Desde ese entonces, no se puede mencionar la palabra gato.

El alumnado de Hogwarts, conocía a Snape como un hombre hosco y frío. Hoy en día, sigue siendo igual, pero con una pequeña variante. Todo eso, se lo agradecían a Norris.

Con una sonrisa suave, los gemelos Weasley, muy normalmente, planificaban su nuevo golpe. Estaban hartos de pasar trabajo con Snape y sus necedades de viejo verde. Necesitaban, una motivación. Una motivación con curvas.

Por supuesto, no había mujer en el planeta tierra y sus adyacencias, que quisiera entablar una conversación con Snape. Suspirando, ambos gemelos tomaron una de las decisiones más difíciles. Usar a Norris, como cita.

Ese día, enviaron miles de cartas románticas. Todas, perfumadas con lavanda y suaves rosas. Tenían que ablandar el frío corazón de aquel hombre que vivía en las cavernas. Perdón, en las mazmorras.

Las cartas iban y venían. Muchas sanciones dictaminó Snape, a los "posibles" autores. Siempre Harry y Ron, por supuesto. Incluso Hermione, por la letra. No dormía ni comía, sin antes, descubrir una nueva carta. ¿Quién diablos era?

Severus enloquecía y su peor momento, fue cuando tendría la primera cita. Dumbledore pasaba por su despacho. Le mostraba trajes, le daba tácticas de conquista. ¿Por qué todos creían, que estaba enamorado de una misteriosa mujer que firmaba N?

Suspirando, caminaba a rastras, por ese pasillo solitario de aquella ala de Hogwarts. Insisitió e insistió, pero nadie le hizo caso. No se enamoraría de nadie en el universo. Por más escultural que fuese su cuerpo y por más sedoso; que fuese su cabello.

Pues bien, el lugar y el momento estaban dados. Faltaban las parejas o más bien, una de ellas. Con una sonrisa, una mujer emergía de las sombras y ¡oh sorpresa! ¡Era la mujer perfecta!

De cabello negro y lacio, de penetrantes ojos negros y de tez blanca. ¡Su alma gemela! Aunque, bueno, no era habladora en ninguno de los sentidos. Bueno, no importaba, así estaba bien.

¿Quién lo diría? Le animaba el asunto. Era como verse en un espejo. Con una sonrisa, ella siempre lo estaba mirando y lo curioso del asunto, era que tenía dos particulares colmillos. Bueno y uno que otro bigote.

Amistad, compañerismo y comprensión se forjó. ¡La novia perfecta! ¡No hablaba y no se quejaba! Lo único extraño era que de vez en cuando se lamía su brazo o tomaba compulsión con los tarros de leche. ¿Qué sucedía? No precisaba, pero tampoco importaba.

Sonriente, así iba Snape en su vida. Ya casi no hablaba. Cada vez que le veían, los gemelos se sonreían y hacían orejas de gato y maullaban, moviendo el trasero. Snape no entendía por qué; pero ya no se preocupaba.

Esa noche, todo iba a suceder. Creía que estaba en el punto clave de su vida y comenzaba la trascendencia. Esa noche, haría felizmente el amor con su nueva novia. Todo estaba preparado.

Todo quedó expectacular. Con los ojos semi abiertos y rojos, ella le miraba. Estaba acurrucada como un ovillo y sus largas uñas le acariciaban el rostro. ¡Fantástico!

Se quedó dormido al poco tiempo y con una sonrisa, se abrazó a su hermosa novia. Mientras dormían, el hechizo mágico cesaba y los gemelos entraban lentamente en la habitación. Tenían una cámara muggle y tomaban una fotografía.

"Snape y su nueva novia" Norris la gata.

La fotografía circuló por todos los recovecos de Hogwarts. Snape, no entendía como había amanecido con la gata y Dumbledore, no quería explicárselo. Siempre creyó que eran los gemelos; pero hasta el día de hoy siente que ella tuvo que ver. Además, de tener una alergía terrible al pelo de gato.


End file.
